It's A Wonderful Life
by Lovestruck
Summary: Harry, the usual Hermione and Ron but a new girl comes and feelings erupt in Harry that he has never felt before.
1. An Interesting Time

Chapter One  
  
A Very Interesting Time  
  
As we always begin at Four Privet Drive home of the Dursleys and one fifteen year old Harry Potter. Its 3:00 a.m. and everyone is asleep except Harry for he has spend the last three hours thinking about finally being a fifteen year old. Laying in his bed in his extremely small room thinking about how much his life has changed in the last few years.He was wondering what his two best friends were doing at this very moment. Harry looked out his window to see the moon in the sky with perfectly alligned stars its looked as pretty as a picture. He decided to try to sleep after all since he had been up since six o'clock this morning.  
  
Three hours later..............  
  
"WILL YOU WAKE UP ALREADY!!!" shrieked his Aunt Petunia. Harry held his head and thought why does he always have to stay up past midnight on his birthday he always ends up with a splitting headache. He was extremely sad since he had to stay with the Dursleys ALL SUMMER since the deathbeaters were back and even Dumbledore was nervous. Harry went downstairs to cook the usual bacon, eggs, and toast. His cousin Dudley was spending the summer at his Grandmother's house so it was quite quiet. His Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper as his Aunt Petunia was straightening up the kitchen. "Harry we have to go shopping today." she said "You want me to go shopping with you?" "Is your name HARRY? We have to buy Dudley more presents for his birthday. I only got him forty he needs four more." Harry's guess was that he probably got about a hundred from his grandmother but still being the little greedy pig he is wanted EXACTLY one more than the previous year and was giving his grandmother grief about it. "Yes Aunt Petunia." "You know Harry you behave a lot better without Dudley around you feel you have to be tough around him don't you?" Said Vernon "No sir I just...." "Don't lie to me boy!" "Yes that's right sir I try to impress Dudley." This of course was far from the truth he couldn't care less what Dudley ever thought of him. But still he felt as though there were something wrong with the Dursley's all summer the had been unusually nicer to Harry than ever before. He was quite suspicious aliens had taken over their bodies or something while he was sleeping. Like Pod people or some kind of alien life form. But Harry didn't say anything and ate some breakfast when he reached for seconds he was glad Dudley wasn't there to steal food from him and also thought Uncle Vernon would but surprisingly he didn't. "Be ready in fifteen minutes go to your room and get dressed already!" said Petunia. "Yes Aunt Petunia." They were in the car on their way to the mall when Harry realized something else strange she didn't make sure that he sat in the back she usually made him slump down pretending not to be there something must have been wrong.They got a space in the parking lot when all of a sudden Harry got a wonderful idea. When he got out of the car and started walking to the mall he suddenly turned around.......... "VAMATROMOS!" he screamed a charm that would have a horrible effect on the ecretion system if you know what I mean. "LETECTTIOGH!" shouted Petunia and blocked the charm Aunt Petunia took new form suddenly the body type changed hair got gray she formed more wrinkles when he realized she was transfiguring and it was Proffesor Mc Gonagall. She wasn't very happy with the fact that Harry used magic but smiled anyway. "I knew I couldn't fool you for long Mr. Potter. I was waiting for you to figure it out." "Whooo! I thought you were a deatheater so I had to take a chance on my instincts. So if you were pretending to be Aunt Petunia then who is Uncle Vernon?" "Who else but Albus Dumbledore. Your much too precious to just having any normal ordinary wizard looking after you." They walked towards the mall and talked about the year ahead and how she was able to come up with such an idea. She told him that they put the Dursleys with Vernon's mother in Washington D.C. and told them a story to tell their neighbors and friends. That at the begining of the summer it had been Dumbledore and her all along. Of course by now she had transformed back into Petunia just so people wouldn't get suspicious so every now and then she had to yell at him quite randomly. They were looking in some stores. "Stop that boy I should have never taken you in the first place!" "Sorry Aunt Petunia," Harry said but the two couldn't help but to laugh a little under there breath. "Trying to be a mean cold hearted person is a hard thing to do," she whispered. "The Dursley's have had much practice trust me," Harry whispered back. The went to the food court where they decided to have some fast food they had hamburgers and french fries. They talked about how Hogwarts was going to have a new kind of security that they were putting up new walls and boudarys with some charms as security systems. One question had been bothering Harry all day. "Where is Sirus and can I go see him?" he asked "I am sorry Harry I cannot tell you were he is its confidential but I can tell you that you will see him again someday." "Oh," sighs Harry. "I have something for you Harry. I think this shall cheer you up."Professor McGonagall handed him an envelope with his name in gold on it. He opened it and it said this...... This Certificate is to Be Used By Harry Potter Only Has a special ownership charm Gift Certificate to any store in Diagon Alley For the Amount of 100 galleons From Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall Harry was definately caught off guard. He was very excited even though he had money in Gringotts but now he could buy some more useless childhood things just for fun and wouldn't have to worry about the amount. "It is your birthday today, right? I was sure it was today" she said. "Yes thank you so much. My first gift as a fifteen year old. When we go home is it okay to tell Dumbledore that I know about all of this." "Quite the contrary, Harry, he knew you knew before you even knew. He was also wondering why it was taking you so long we tried not to make it noticeable though," said Professor McGonagall. They they're on their way home when Harry saw a dark dog like figure. He wondered if it was the form in which his godfather Sirus took. "What are you looking at Harry" she said while trying to shift gears in this thing muggles called cars " I dislike these contraptions brooms are so much easier" Harry was still watching the trees but by the time he looked again the figure was gone. "Nothing," he said. 


	2. Reassurance

Chapter Two  
  
Reassurance  
  
The next day after Harry had a talk with Dumbledore they all decided to take the trip to Diagon Alley for Harry to get his books and other supplies. "God I hate being this woman!" Professor McGonagall said. Harry laughed and Dumbledore nodded in agreement. They used Floo Powder to take the trip and Harry knew Ron would be there because this is the day in which Harry always meets Ron and Hermione every year. Harry was disappointed with not being able to spend times at the Weasley house but he loved the talks with his two professors. They all ended up in The Leaky Cauldron and everyone greeted the three. They walked out into the street and Harry wanted to go off on his own but the two professors where a bit skeptical when Harry spotted Ron and Hermione and they made the three sware to stay together and said they would meet them in two hours. "Where shall we go first?" asked Hermione. Ron and Harry both looked longingly at Flourish and Blotts. Harry was going to use his certificate to buy some neat tricks to pull.Harry was looking at some fake freaky hairbrushes that turn you hair different colors when someone caught his eye. She was of medium height, long blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and had this special glittering glow about her. Harry was amazed at this site of such a beautiful girl. "Ron pisssst Ron, who is she?" whispered harry. "Geeee Harry I have no idea, let's ask Hermio..." "NO! Not important." "Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?" "Nothing lets go get some new robes." Hermione was already heading out of the store as Harry said this so they just followed. They looked in the window to see that the robes had a new style. The boys were longer than the girls were and the girls had zippers and the boys had buttons. "Just a new gimmick to make more money" said Hermione. Harry and Ron both new that she hated it when they changed this to differentiate boys and girls she found it to be stupid.They were measured, Hermione got the new style but also said she was going to still wear her old ones. Harry and Ron got two robes each ron got blue and black harry got gold and silver. " I can't wait til Quidittich practice starts up agian. I have been looking forward to it all year." said Harry "I can't wait to go to the first game I heard its against Ravenclaw this year a big change we are usually against Slytherin." said Ron "Maybe people are starting to realize that some of this rivalry is totally pointless that we still all go to the SAME SCHOOL. Like George Washinton said in his farewell address......." Ron cut her off. "Hermione I hope you never change," he said laughing. Harry nooded. " I don't plan on it," remarked Hermione. After that the three of them went to go buy books which of course Hermione already had but she of course gave Ron and Harry the low down on what's the best version of each book. She explained how the Care of Magical Creatures book was less active than last years. She also pointed out a book on the dark arts she said that the author William Snow was a genius one of the best wizards of our time almost as good as Dumbledore. "Ohhhhh POTTTERR!!!" screeched a voice from behind "Hello Malfoy." "Well another year and your still here I have to admit I am quite surprised thought the Dark Lord would have taken you by now." " I guess I am just a little smarter." "Or your just lucky I have a feeling you won't be as safe when you arrive at Hogwarts this year BEWARE Potter he's back. And he's back for you!!" Draco and his two goons left the bookshop while laughing on their way out. "Don't pay any attention to them Harry. You're here because you are stronger than any student in the school Draco just can't admit it because its true," said Hermione. "Yeah that dork can't compare to you Harry he's just jealous always has been." said Ron. " I hope so," said Harry. They went back to go meet Dumbledore and McGonagall at the Leaky Cauldron where the Weasleys and Hermione's parents waited as well. The three of them wished them well for the last week of the summer and said they would see them in a week on Platform 9 3/4. At dinner that night at the Leaky Cauldron Harry was unusually quiet. "Is there something troubleling you Harry?" said Professor Dumbledore. "Yes I have a question for the two of you," said Harry almost in a whisper. "Proceed Mr. Potter," said McGonagall. "Is the only reason I am here right now is because I am lucky? Is it that you have just been protecting me?" "Actually, Harry, you have done a pretty good job of protection yourself," said Dumbledore. " Yes Mr. Potter you protect yourself more than we have." "That's all I just needed to reassure myself," Harry said. "Being alive is assurance enough, don't you think Harry?" said Dumbledore. "I think so." 


	3. Home Sweet Home

Chapter Three  
  
Home Sweet Home  
  
Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Harry spent the rest of the summer at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry spent his birthday money all on candy, wizard cards, tricks, and two more pairs of glasses that were gold and silver, which matched his robes. They talked all about the year ahead and Professor McGonagall even showed him some extra transfiguring for the coming year. Dumbledore told him more about his parents and what they were like at his age. He soon found out that his father was popular and his mother was not but they met one day when James was practicing and hit her in the head when he wasn't watching where his broom was going. James felt sorry for her and visited her everyday in the hospital wing and soon enough had fallen for her. She had charm, class, and brains.  
  
"Wow I never knew they met like that," said Harry.  
  
"Yes after that your parents were inseparable," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Tomorrow morning we will take you to the station and then we will see you at school," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Okay I am going to bed right now," said Harry. "Goodnight Professors"  
  
The next morning just as planned Harry met Ron and Hermione at Platform 9 and 3/4. They looked very pleased to see him, Hermione in her new burgundy robe, and Ron with his fire red hair and blue robe. When Harry realized he wasn't dressed yet.  
  
"How come you guys are dressed already?" said Harry.  
  
"Well I just decided to and told Ron on the phone last night its always so crowded on the train this way we have more time to talk," said Hermione.  
  
The three of them boarded the train and it seemed more crowded than last year. Harry treated the two of them to everything on the trolley once again this year. Harry talked about his summer and finding out that Dumbledore and McGonagall were pretending to be his aunt and uncle. Hermione and Ron told him that they knew already Ron found out through his dad and told Hermione.  
  
"I guess it took me long enough huh?" said Harry laughing.  
  
"Well we are almost there," said Ron.  
  
"Wow it still looks the same as it did last year," said Hermione.  
  
Harry didn't think so, he thought it had this special glow about it, he loved Hogwarts it was his real home. It was his most favorite place in the world, he just wished the school year was longer.  
  
"I can't believe I am a fifth year already," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah I will find out if I became a prefect today so I can't eat dinner with you guys tonight," said Hermione.  
  
"Its okay," Ron and Harry said.  
  
Once the train stopped and the children got off the train and they heard Professor Sprout yelling.  
  
"Canidates for prefect this ways please." Said Professor McGonagall. She looked over at Harry and winked at him.  
  
"That's me" said Hermione they waved and she told them to meet her in the common room after dinner.  
  
"First years this way," said a deep voice Ron and Harry turned around.  
  
"Hagrid!" they both screamed.  
  
"Gooday Harry Gooday Ron!"  
  
Hagrid told them all about the new security at Hogwarts that neither of them should be worried in the least. Ron spoke of his summer and his brothers, how Percy was getting a job with his father at the Ministry of Magic. Harry spoke of his summer with his Foe Family. Made Hagrid laugh.  
  
At dinner it was a little quieter without Hermione talking their ears off. Ron and Harry discussed quidittch and there new classes. The sorting hat was going through everyone's names very quickly this year shouting out houses.  
  
"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin."  
  
"Gryffindor got many new first year students this year," said Neville. "I heard we got a new girl from America, I overheard Professor Sprout saying she was going to be a prefect."  
  
"Longbottom who cares?" said Ron.  
  
"I heard she is a real good witch and pretty as well," said Neville.  
  
"Really," Harry and Ron synchronized.  
  
Once Professor Dumbledore said his beginning of the year speech and put the feast on the tables. Dumbledore talked of deatheaters the news of the new security. How there are new walls and security cameras. But most of the students were distracted by the turkey, mashed potatoes, rolls, broccoli, corn, stuffing, cranberry sauce, ham, chicken, and all kinds of ice cream. After the feast Ron and Harry headed up to the room where one prefect was explaining the password to the first years.  
  
"The password is Unicorn Hair," he said.  
  
Ron and Harry waited in the common room by the fireplace. They were talking when they heard the door opening. In came Hermione with a silver badge on her burgundy robe. Behind her was the same girl from Diagon Alley the blonde girl.  
  
"Hey guys this is Elyzabeth," said Hermione pointing to the girl beside her. She had a baby blue glittery robe on her and had sparkles all over her face.  
  
"Elyzabeth Snow," she said.  
  
"She is William Snow's daughter, she came from America," said Hermione.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said Ron. "Hiiiiii," said Harry his voice screeched as he talked.  
  
"Harry are you okay you are looking a little peekish?" said Ron but he knew exactly what was wrong with him.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you guys mind if I hang out with you?" said Elyzabeth "I don't want to be a bother"  
  
" I told her it would be NO BOTHER would it Ron? Harry?" she said with a stare that says you better say yes!  
  
"No of course not" said Ron.  
  
"Abosolutely" said Harry.  
  
They talked for a little in the common then they all decided to go to sleep and once they got to their rooms and saw the trunks perfectly arranged by their beds. They sighed but Harry always wondered how they could know especially in his first year to put him next to Ron. 


	4. Never Been Kissed

Chapter Four  
  
Never Been Kissed  
  
Harry had a very interesting dream that night he was a little boy a baby and he was in a playpen with another baby a girl and they were playing and it looked like his parents were talking to a man they looked very scared and worried. Harry woke up..  
  
He Gasped! Harry looked around to see Ron sleeping like a baby and he turned over and tried to forget about his dream. For he never dreamed a dream like that about his parents before. He slept for what felt like a few minutes only to wake up to the sound of his alarm going off. He quickly got dressed and went down into the Common Room, to find someone sitting by the fire.  
  
She turned around her blonde hair falling down by her face she was reading a book. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Sorry Elyzabeth didn't mean to startle you." Said Harry.  
  
"Don't worry you didn't." she said going back to her book.  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
"Not really I don't usually I like to come sit by the fire before it become swarmed with people. Can you believe how it gets in the early morning?"  
  
"Yeah its cold in this castle in the morning."  
  
"Sure is."  
  
"How come you moved here?"  
  
"Cause I heard the famous Harry Potter went here so since I am so in love with you I had to come here too." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I have that effect on a lot of people." He said calmly. The two started laughing.  
  
"Sorry its just I am a very sarcastic person sometimes."  
  
"Its okay, your talking to the kind here. So mind telling me the real reason?"  
  
"Sure. My dad got transferred, he wanted to keep me at my other school but I didn't like it there anyway."  
  
"Hmmmm. I like it here."  
  
"So it seems."  
  
By this time people were starting to come out of their dorm rooms so Elyzabeth decided to go upstairs and get dressed. So Ron and Harry went downstairs to the Great Hall and sat down in their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Longbottom asked about the American girl.  
  
"She's nice." Said Ron.  
  
"And Hot, right?" said Longbottom.  
  
"Yeah you cold say that." Said Ron. "What do you think Harry?"  
  
Before he said anything there was Hermione and Elyzabeth coming through the front doors. Elyzabeth in a long gold robe and Hermione was wearing an identical gold one. They were laughing hysterically, they looked as if they might burst.  
  
"What's so bloody funny?" said Ron.  
  
"A quiz with just took. It says were like sensitive, caring, kind guys." They started laughing once again . "What's so wrong with that?" said Ron.  
  
"None exist, guess we are going to be old maids together." Said Hermione and her and Elyzabeth tried to stop laughing.  
  
"Hey I take great offense to that Ms. Granger." Said Ron.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full Ron."  
  
"What are you my mother?"  
  
"No and thank god for that."  
  
The two student's arguing was interrupted by the chiming of Professor Dumbledore's glass. "Students, I am here to announce we will be having our annual Halloween Dance. Costumes are optional for third years and older we will be going to Hogsmeade this weekend to buy them. For younger students there will be a movie showing in the East Wing called "Scream" for your entertainment. Thank you. And prefects meet tonight." He sat back down.  
  
Elyzabeth stared at the old wise wizard her father so often talked about. She didn't even notice half the Gryffindor boy population was staring at her. She turned around and said to Hermione "Do you normally go to such dances?"  
  
"Yeah they are pretty fun."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Do you um go with a date?" she whispered.  
  
"Normally."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hermione thought she looks so nervous and kind of changes the subject when it drifts to her interacting with boys. The quiz was one and I guess actually going on a date was another.  
  
"Have you ever been on a date?" she asked.  
  
"No. Is that bad?" she asked because of the shocked look Hermione gave her.  
  
"No I am just surprised because I mean you are so pretty."  
  
"At my old school my dad always taught me to watch out that people might only want to date me because of my money and my father's position she whenever people asked I just stayed back and studied. And I don't know all the guys there were annoyingly immature not even the funny kind though they didn't take anything seriously and they were creepy."  
  
Ron overheard "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She looked at Ron and Hermione who were looking at each other. She had this strong sense that they were together or still are.  
  
"So you've never been kissed?" said Harry.  
  
"Say it a little louder Harry I don't think the whole school heard you!" she said starting to feel a little embarrassed.  
  
"People at your school are pretty stupid." Said Harry. "By the way I meant that as a compliment so stop acting like you are offended."  
  
She sighed, "Whatever, not a big deal. I have better things to do with my time."  
  
Hermione turned to Elyzabeth and said "You know you'll be able to get a date here trust me there are plenty of nice, mature, good looking guys." She looked at her table of Gryffindors "Just not in this house." She said sarcastically getting many hits from boys around her. It made Elyzabeth laugh so it was worth the hitting. Then they all started laughing.  
  
Ron thought 'Hermione has really lightened up this year guess last year with her "Boyfriend" made her think a little'. He sighed thinking of asking her to the dance. 


	5. Being Cocky

Crazy Thing Called Love Chapter 5 Being Cocky  
Elyzabeth's inexperience was soon forgotten, by Hermione and they went off to Herbology. But the boys were all thinking the same thing you know what I am talking about.  
  
Herbology class was usual Hermione answering most of the questions then Professor Sprout asked an extremely hard question.. "What is the amount a trigluide can a Trig produce?" everyone was dumbfounded all looking at Hermione who didn't know. The professor decided to pick on someone.  
  
"Miss Snow, would you care to grace us with your answer?"  
  
Without looking up showing any sign of any kind of expression she said "Four thousand pounds." The whole class just stared.  
  
Hermione leaned over "Is that in our book?"  
  
"No, my dad told me once." Said Elyzabeth "It's in his book. I have a copy of his latest actually if you want it."  
  
"Yeah!" said Hermione excitedly. She thought FINALLY SOMEONE WITH MORE THAN JUST A HALF A BRAIN!! She liked this new challenge. She found a new friend in Elyzabeth.  
  
Next was break time in the Common Room or wherever you pleased. Harry, Ron, and most of the Gryffindor boys were playing wizard's chess.  
  
"Who do you think will make the quidditch cup this year?" asked Neville.  
  
"Cannons," said Charlie Watson a fellow fifth year.  
  
"The eagles will make it as well." Said Neville.  
  
"The Eagles! Please I could play better." Said Ron.  
  
"Yeah sure Ron, you just wait and see. Who do you think almighty smart one?"  
  
"The Hawks."  
  
Neville and the other boys started laughing. "Ron they didn't even make the playoff's last year!" said Harry cracking up.  
  
"You wait and see they will have their comeback." Said Ron. "Eric Robinson is going to come back! He is amazing!"  
  
"Please just another regular seeker. Harry is better. Are you thinking of making quidditch your profession?"  
  
"Not sure I kind of want to work for the Ministry."  
  
"You'll have to make prefect next year." Said Neville.  
  
"I will don't you worry." Changing the subject "Have you guys seen the posters for the dance?"  
  
"Yeah the welcome back dance four years and up. Sounds like fun that is if you pick the right girl." Said Charlie elbowing Ron. "You taking Hermione."  
  
"Maybe" he said trying to hide the fact that he was dying to.  
  
"If you don't tell me I kind of want to ask her, either her or Emily Jacobs or that new American girl. I always had a thing for blondes." Said Charlie.  
  
"Please, pretending you've had a date before." Said Harry.  
  
"Like someone should be talking. Who you taking Harry?" said Ron.  
  
"I have someone in mind."  
  
"Care to share?"  
  
"Miss Snow should be falling for my charm pretty soon."  
  
"Yeah right." Said Neville rolling his eyes. Ever since last year Harry had been getting just a little bit cocky about girls.  
  
"Let's go to lunch guys." Said Charlie.  
  
The four of them walked down the great hall to find Hermione was talking to Elyzabeth.  
  
"Go work your charm Potter." Said Neville wanting to see if he'd chicken out.  
  
Harry walked over to the two whispering girls and joined their conversation. "Hello ladies, How are you?"  
  
"Fine and yourself Harry?" said Hermione. Then before he knew it she was taking him down the hallway and he was going farther and farther from Elyzabeth. She pushed in a classroom. "When is Ron going to ask me to the dance??"  
  
"I don't know!" said Harry a little irritated. "Go ask him"  
  
"Sorry Harry its just he is driving me nuts! Who are you going to ask?"  
  
"I have a few ladies lined up."  
  
"Stop being so darn cocky Harry Potter!"  
  
"I am not cocky just confidant."  
  
"You just wait Harry being overly confidant isn't always a good thing."  
  
"Why is that? I happen to think more people should think this way."  
  
"Heard you like Elyzabeth?"  
  
"News travels fast."  
  
"Yeah when you are reading in the corner of the Common Room and you over hear a conversation."  
  
"So you heard the part about Ron?"  
  
"Yep and about you and Elyzabeth, just watch out she's no dummy she could step all over that ego of yours Harry."  
  
"I think I can take care of myself." He said walking out of the classroom. 


	6. Unexpected Winner

Crazy Thing Called Love Chapter Six *** Duel After lunch it was Defense Against the Dark Arts they had set up a stage like in second year. No one had seen the new DADA teacher and they were very anxious to find out who it was. A man walked out into the Great Hall wearing all silver he looked pretty young."  
  
"Good afternoon class! My name is Professor Seacrest. Now I need two volunteers. you." He said pointing to Elyzabeth Snow " and..." he said scanning the crowd.  
  
"Harry Potter pick Harry." Said Neville pushing Harry towards the stage. Knowing that Harry could fight well wanting to see how well Miss Snow the daughter of William Snow did against Harry Potter.  
  
"Harry Potter." Said Professor Seacrest.  
  
The two student got onto the platform and faced each other as Harry whispered. "Don't worry I'll go easy on you." And he winked at her slyly.  
  
Elyzabeth felt her face get hot she was very angry "Fight with all your might Potter you'll need it." She said angrily. He looked surprised at her answer.  
  
The turned around and took a few paces then turned around again. "Fight!" said the Professor.  
  
"Icic" screamed Harry sending ice flying at Elyzabeth.  
  
"Pyro!" she screamed sending fire out of her hands melting the ice in thin air and setting a line of fire on the platform.  
  
"Tetro!" said Harry and electricity was coming out of his hands the color red.  
  
"Tetro!" she said firing back with blue electricity she shot her hands so hard her's was stronger sending Harry flying.  
  
"Duel over Winner Elyzabeth Snow!" he said raising her arm. Harry looked over at her and realized that he had just lost to a girl. "Nice job there, Elyzabeth were in the world did you learn to fight like that? Using the Pyro block is very advanced"  
  
She blushed realizing what she had just done but pulled herself together remembering what Harry had said to her, he deserved just what he got. "My father William he's been teaching me DADA since I was big enough to walk."  
  
"The William Snow? You are a very lucky girl to have such a father no one shall be messing with you anytime soon hmmm?"  
  
"No sir they shall not" she said sternly.  
  
Once class was over everyone congratulated Elyzabeth on her victory. She walked over to Harry holding out her hand "Good Duel Harry" she said nicely.  
  
He looked up at her "Yes it was" he said shaking her hand it was smooth and she smelled like strawberries. Then he realized he'd been shaking her hand for a while and let go.  
  
"Sorry it had to go down like that though but it was really close and you were at a bit disadvantage but you have been the hardest competitor since my father." She said reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks. You were amazing though and I am sorry about what I said before I deserved to get my butt whooped by you. And trust me I didn't hold back you beat me fair and square."  
  
"Good to know. Glad your not being a bad sport"  
  
"Not my style." He said smiling.  
  
"I admire that I do not know many boys who can handle being beat by a girl."  
  
"It only encourages me to work harder."  
  
"Wow your taking this really well." She said looking at him strangely.  
  
"I came here famous. I did well all my first four years this knocked me into reality that people out there are better than me. You learn more by losing than you do by winning."  
  
Elyzabeth stopped at just looked into his eyes for and second walked up and hugged him. He hugged back not really wanting to let go. But she did and then said goodbye and walked away. Harry just stood there thinking. I deserved that don't think I will be over confidant anytime soon 


	7. Taking Too Long

The rest of the day went on as usual and Harry and Elyzabeth talked to each other most of the day. It seemed the two of them were enjoying one another's company. The two were talking about many things quidittch, animals, and mostly transfiguration and she was also giving him Defense Against the Dark Arts tips. Also she talked about her father and what kind of a guy he was. Then finally after Harry and Elyzabeth had gotten done their conversation at dinner Hermione finally got to talk to her.  
  
"Hey stranger," said Hermione referring to her not talking to Elyzabeth all day.  
  
"Yeah sorry about that but Harry and I have so much in common and when I talk about stuff I am compassionate about I don't know." She said blushing.  
  
Hermione picked up on this "You like him?"  
  
She looked down "Don't tell anyone."  
  
"Oh my gosh!!!" she said jumping up and down. "We will have many late night talks about this!!"  
  
There was girl behind the corner of the hallway Hermione and Elyzabeth were in and she had overheard everything her name Stephanie who was deeply jealous of Elyzabeth. This was a girl who didn't like to see many people happy took great joy in the pain of others and she had a plan. She smirked thinking of her plan to ruin little miss perfect prefect's life.  
  
Hermione and Elyzabeth ran up the stairs excitedly and into the Common Room where Harry and all his friends were around the fire playing wizard's chess.  
  
"Hey Elyzabeth VROOM BROOM!" then Elyzabeth started laughing pretty hard and so was Harry and everyone was staring at them.  
  
"Inside joke," they said at the same time "Jinx!" they both said again and started laughing.  
  
Hermione took Elyzabeth's arm and ran her upstairs. "Owwwww Hermione."  
  
"Are you crazy? Don't flirt with Harry then he'll know you like him then he think he can just ask you out whenever. You don't want that you want him to want you right?"  
  
"I guess so." Elyzabeth said unsurely. "I mean I like him and I would like to go out with him."  
  
"Then don't flirt, be nice, be sweet, be gorgeous, and competitive. But you are NOT his call girl."  
  
"Got it Mione."  
  
"Good let's go to the library and study. We have three tests tomorrow."  
  
"Alright." She said grabbing all her books and shoving them into her denim bookbag. "Wait," she went over to the vanity and did a spell to her hair that put it up in a messy-like bun and looked very casually pretty. "Harry of course is down there." Then winked.  
  
Hermione busted out laughing and even leaving the Common Room the two were still cracking up and the boys were staring at them but the two didn't say a word to any of them. They left the Common Room leaving the boys clueless.  
  
"Girls." Said Ron sighing.  
  
"Tell me about it," said Charlie.  
  
"But Snow is VERY good-looking." Said Neville.  
  
"Better back off I think Harry's got his eye on her." Said Ron nudging Harry. "How about it? Going to ask her or what?"  
  
"Maybe." He said.  
  
"If you take too long she'll already have someone she's not the type to wait for even Harry Potter."  
  
"Well I am going to go see Ms. Snow right now then." He said getting up and walked out of the Common Room without another word. Then he ran into a girl he had only seen once or twice and only talked to like once some dumb loser. "Ooo sorry Stephanie."  
  
She held out her hand apparently he knocked her over expecting him to help he up which he did "It okay Harry," she said batting her eyes.  
  
"Right, well I guess I'll."  
  
"I was just wondering the next we go to Hogsmeade would you like to hang out with me?"  
  
"Ummmmm alright fine." Harry said still looking around for Elyzabeth not even knowing what he was saying.  
  
"OHHHH HARRY" she screamed and wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him. Harry was shocked.  
  
At this very time of course Elyzabeth happened to be turning the corner in order to see this whole scene. As luck would have it she decided to go off and look for him as well but all she found was him kissing another girl. She stopped dead in her tracks not realizing that she was staring when Stephanie released Harry from her grasp. She of course did what came to her mind at that second and ran. 


	8. Not A WimpOnly If She's Hot

For my Friend Death-Demon Xero  
  
"No I refuse to be one of these cry baby girls who are wimps. Dad would never want to see me like this especially over some boy. I won't I have to be strong." Elyzabeth told herself as soon as she was in her dorm room she was a strong kind of girl not one to let anything get her down. "It's not like we were married or anything either who am I do say or do anything."  
  
She went over to her diary it was dark blue with silver stars and crescent moons. Elyzabeth could only trust her diary, which she enchanted with a charm so no one could read it. And started writing (the normal guy bashing stuff we all write). Hermione came and started talking to her about Ron and how difficult he is and she was half listening which is good for Elyzabeth most of the time she never listened when she wrote in her diary.  
  
"AHHHHHH! He frustrates me sooooo much!" Hermione said slamming her Hogwarts History book on her wooden desk causing it to shake.  
  
"Tell me how you really feel Hermione?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Enough about me did you get to talk to Harry you were rushing to see him when you left the library?"  
  
"No ummmmm.. I think I just missed him in the Common Room. Saw him go up to his room thought I wouldn't bother him." Elyzabeth was saying this without doing anything but concentrating on her diary. Once again Hermione went off about Ron, Lyza didn't mind it was interesting hearing Hermione complain about Ron.  
  
Harry didn't saw Elyzabeth and felt like a train had just hit him but gave the 'alright I didn't really expect nor want that to happen' look to Stephanie who walked away secretly grinning evily.  
  
He sighed "Should it have to be this hard to get a girl!"  
  
"Depends on how hot she is." Charlie said coming from behind Harry startling him a little bit. "Saw you with Steph she's okay Harry but you can do better there pal."  
  
"Ugh. Honestly Charlie I didn't really want that to happen it just kind of did. I don't really like her like that though." Harry told Charlie exactly what happened EVERYTHING!  
  
"Honestly Harry could you do a little worse in the girl department?"  
  
"I could try" he said laughing and Charlie laughed too Harry was always the one to break the seriousness of anything.  
  
The two walked back up into the Common Room to hang out and talk about anything but girls. Unfortunately Ron was there and it's not like he's not fun to hang out with but he goes on about all the girls in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw it gets tiring. But he wasn't talking about girls....  
  
"A talent show at Hogwarts guys! We should get a band together." 


	9. Letter

"No way." Said all the boys immediately.  
  
"Come on girls dig a guy who can sing or play guitar."  
  
"HERE WE GO AGAIN!" Harry said in frustration.  
  
"Forget it, " they all said in unison they all weren't good singers and could not play the guitar for their lives.  
  
"Fine, but mark my words the guys who win that are going to be crawling with girls." Ron said trying to act wise. No one paid him any attention.  
  
Harry wanted to talk to Elyzabeth but she wasn't in the Common Room then he decided to go up to her room. He knocked on her door..  
  
"I'll get it Hermione." Elyzabeth said walking to the door and opened it to find a sad looking Harry. "Hallo Harry." She said in a chipper voice acting normal.  
  
"Um hi I was just wondering if we could talk?"  
  
"I can't I have to study and Hermione is taking a shower. I'll talk to you later Harry." And she thought OH CRAP HE KNOWS I SAW HIM.  
  
"Oh okay so I'll see you at Breakfast then. Goodnight." He left and Elyzabeth sunk down on the floor very frustrated with her current situation. "AHHHH!"  
  
Hermione came out of the bathroom and they talked for a while until Hermione fell asleep on her bed. Elyzabeth went over to the balcony window and it was a starry night outside it was gorgeous. She sighed and realized how much she missed her father she was never really close with her mother but her father had been teaching her magic ever since she could walk. If it was a night like this at home her father would tell her stories of how he used to fight and how he used the constellations as his guide to different castles. Then she decided to grab her owl and write to him.  
  
Dear Father, It's a starry night here at Hogwarts and I thought of your constellation story so I decided to write you. How is mother? And Bandit (her horse)? I fought I duel with this boy in my house and won daddy! I was so happy I used everything you taught me and my professor said that I am lucky to have you as a father to teach me and he's right I am. I miss you Daddy and Mommy too. Did you want me to come home for the winter break? Or are you still going on the cruise? It doesn't matter either I am having a great time here and I have a great friend. Hermione is her name and maybe she could come visit me at home during the summer? PRETTY PLEASE! Well I better go to sleep three tests tomorrow. Love you Mommy and tell Catius I said "Hi" and send me my blanket the blue one with the stars I forgot to pack it and I don't wanna risk using any spells to get it here in cast I mess up. I miss you Daddy and I love you both and every single animal in our house (actually an estates she's got MOOOLAAA!).  
  
Sincerely, LYZY BETHA aka Twinkle hehehe (father's nickname for her)  
  
She sent her owl flying out the window on it's way to her house. She almost wished she could have gone along with him. Why did she have to interested in boys it was so much simpler having your dad as the only guy in your life. Why couldn't she still believe in cooties. Elyzabeth went over to her bed with tons of blankets on it but it was missing her favorite and she climbed underneath the covers and drifted into sleep. 


	10. Picked Right Back Up Again

The next day Elyzabeth did everything and anything to stay as far away from Harry as possible. She hid behind Hermione pretended to be in deep discussion with her at Breakfast so you wouldn't have to talk with him.  
  
The boys found out that the talent show was only for seventh years to enter in and most of them were grateful. Harry talked with Ron last night about Elyzabeth he had a feeling that she has saw him and Stephanie. He tried to talk to her at Breakfast but she and Hermione would not stop talking for two seconds to him to even say hello to her.  
  
Next was Defense Against the Dark Arts, Elyzabeth's favorite class. The teacher had become very found of her and Harry being partners after seeing them fight. So they had to be partners for the Werewolf project. They had to write a big report on Werewolves. Elyzabeth just said there and didn't say a word about anything but how they were going to do the project.  
  
Touching her hand "Are you alright Elyzabeth?"  
  
"Fine" she said without glancing up from her part of the essay.  
  
He took his hand away "I didn't mean for that to happen."  
  
"What to happen Harry?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
The bell rang "You can do the essay on how they eat and I'll do their lifestyle." She got up quickly and left without a goodbye or anything.  
  
Transfiguration was next, Harry's favorite class. Professor McGonagall was talking about transfiguring different animals of the same species. (ex. Tigers to Lions) Hermione was talking to Ron about the next Hogsmeade trip (even though everyone knew they'd end up going together).  
  
Stephanie came over to sit next to Harry. "Hi there Harry."  
  
In a monotone he said "That's Elyzabeth's seat."  
  
"Oh, well see you after class then?"  
  
"I have homework."  
  
She left very angrily as she passed by Elyzabeth and swung her shoulder into Elyzabeth's knocking her to the ground hard.  
  
"What is your problem?" She said still lying on the floor when Harry rushed over and helped her to her feet. In doing that she was extremely close to him and she closed her eyes for a split second and thought 'he smells of candy like sugar' looking up at him. (Mind you this all was in about ten seconds)  
  
There was a crowd around them and Stephanie pushed through going out of the classroom. "I'm sorry." Harry said with his head down.  
  
With a shaky voice "Quite alright. Thank you for helping me up Harry." Then he helped her to her seat next to Hermione and Ron who asked if she was okay. During class she was taking notes down and she felt Harry's arm graze hers and she realized he was left handed and blushed slightly at the thought of him touching her. 'Just good friends' she thought. 


	11. Things We Don't Know changed

The rest of day just got better and for Elyzabeth. Ron had finally asked Hermione to go to the dance with him, which was tomorrow night. While having a conversation over their Werewolf report Harry had asked her to the dance as well after dinner her and Hermione were celebrating in their room.  
  
"We can't let the boys know that we're this happy." Hermione said jumping from bed to bed arms flailing.  
  
"No way over my dead body." Elyzabeth said doing the same as Hermione.  
  
Down in the Common Room the boys were congratulating Ron and Harry on their latest triumphs in the dating world at Hogwarts. Then Harry was called down to Professor Dumbledore's office so their party was short lived.  
  
Professor McGonagall came into to the Common Room and escorted Harry to Dumbledore's office. The pure gold office was always a sight to see. Dumbledore was sitting at his big golden desk and asked Harry to sit down.  
  
"Good Evening Harry, been a while since we talked. Sit down." Motioning harry to the closest chair. "Harry over the years you have spent here I think that you have grown very much as a student but even more than most students here." He took a deep breath "I want to use you as a AIT"  
  
Harry's eyes widened and gasped he could not believe what he had just heard. "There are thing I am going to tell you that you cannot tell anyone else. Things that only certain people know about Mr. Potter. Having watched you over the summer I now feel that I can completely trust you."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry could still not believe his ears.  
  
"There is something in this castle that is so powerful that it could change the face of the wizarding world forever. I want you to take this book out of the library. Here is the restricted section pass, As well as the name of the book. Read it in full detail and almost memorize every page. I think you'll enjoy it very much so."  
  
Taking the two slips of paper from him he stopped before fully getting out of his chair "But sir, Professor Dumbledore, why me? I don't understand, couldn't you just get an actual auror to help you."  
  
"I think you will see why once you get this book out of the library." He said calmly but Harry still didn't understand so he set off as fast as he could to the library.  
  
In the library, it was completely silent, almost eerie how no one was in there but Harry. He went over to the librarian's desk, and handed her the pass and asked her where he could find a book entitled The Sword of Prince Xander.  
  
Taking the slip and reading it she laughed and said "fancy it being you asking for this book Mr. Potter." She searched the many many shelves of books. "What am I doing? (rhetorical) Of course it will be in the other part of this section" she walked many many rows down and picked it out immediately. It was a red and gold book very Gryffindor looking. "Here you are Mr. Potter I think you'll like this book very much."  
  
"Thank you." He thought to himself 'why in bloody hell does everyone keep saying that!' he took the book and looked at the cover.  
  
The Sword of Prince Xander  
By; James Potter Sr.  
  
"Oh lord. I didn't even know my dad wrote a book?"  
  
"There are many things we don't know about ourselves Mr. Potter," Said a chilling voice from behind. Harry turned around to see who else but Professor Snape. "And actually it was your grandfather who wrote the book, after your father was born. Your father being James Potter Jr." he said looking at his coldly.  
  
"I have a pass.."  
  
Snape put up his hand cutting Harry off and said "I know Mr. Potter know move on the pass is only for that particular book and that book only."  
  
Harry left the section very quickly definitely wanting to crack this book open as soon as possible. Still wondering why no one had mentioned this book to him before. 


	12. AIT Auror In Training

Harry ran to the Gryffindor Common Room ignoring the calls of his friends, straight up into his room. He jumped onto his bed filled with schoolbooks, lying down as he took out the book from his cloak and opened it. The front of the book had a biography of his grandfather, who was an Aurora Adviser, (the highest position of the Aurora council).  
  
James Potter Sr. a respected and powerful wizard of his time. Wrote this book about his encounter with the Sword of Xander. He was born in England in1920 and died in 1979. He has a wife Ashlea and a son James Potter Jr. He  
was the founder of the England portal. This portal led to the past, in going into this port hole he went back into the medieval times. As soon as he broke through the portal back into the 20th century, he wrote this book telling the entire story. But before that he sealed the portal never to be opened again. This story is not to be taken lightly, for it is filled with  
betrayal and deceit.  
  
Then came some background information about the Sword of Xander (A few pages long I will just write a summary of it).  
  
The Sword of Xander  
  
Back in the medieval time of the Kings and Queens, a time of royalty and a  
time of Merlin. There was a Prince by the name of Xander, son of King  
George. The king was also a very good friend of Merlin, Xander thought  
magic was a stupid and silly thing and thought that Merlin was a fake.  
Going into his dungeon and seeing that Merlin was indeed the real thing  
Xander was struck with jealousy. Wanting to be more powerful especially  
once he was crowned king he knew he had to get rid of Merlin and every other witch and wizard he could get his hands on. He acted friendly towards Merlin (who in his old age actually fell for the false friendship Xander offered) after a few years he asked Merlin to make him a sword for the when he was all by himself facing many people. He convinced Merlin he needed one and was afraid for his safety wanting so badly to live so he could one day rein. Merlin made his a powerful sword filled with magic. The power of the  
sword made Xander mad and once he became king (many years after) he destroyed Merlin and other numerous witches and wizards. But there was a catch that Merlin knew and Xander was not aware of. When you try to kill someone of pure, loving, magical blood, the sword backfires. Of course the fact that Xander was ignorant of this fact he went in one night to kill a group of young witches and wizards and the sword turned on him killing him  
instead. There was no trance left of Xander ever again.  
  
That night Harry read a lot of the book while his friends were still downstairs playing some sort of game or talking to the girls. The door opened and in walked Elyzabeth and he could feel his heart skip a tiny beat. She plopped onto his bed and asked him where he had been all day. She was so pretty and her eyes were so blue he just stared for a second at her until she waved her open hand in front of his face.  
  
"Hello Harry, anybody in there?"  
  
"Sorry. I got in trouble with Professor Snape and I got another detention."  
  
"I can't leave you alone for two seconds can I?"  
  
"Wish you wouldn't" he said putting his arm around her.  
  
Removing his hand "None of that until we finish our project so tomorrow we will work on it for a while at the library I want to get it finished before the dance next weekend."  
  
"But it's a Saturday."  
  
"Look at this face" she said pointing to her face.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Does it care?"  
  
"Wow, you sure are cranky tonight." They both laughed. Elyzabeth punched Harry playfully in his arm.  
  
"Hey that's my snitch arm."  
  
"Wow guess I shouldn't touch you. You being so delicate in all." She said getting up off the bed.  
  
"Only when I want to be." He got up and gave her a hug as Ron and Charlie got in and started their whistling and Elyzabeth and Harry said 'Goodnight' and she left.  
  
"Getting some action Harry?"  
  
"No actually not really. I haven't even kissed her yet."  
  
"What's wrong with you, scared?"  
  
"No just not going to just kiss her I'm waiting for the right time. Unlike you two who just go and do anything you please."  
  
"Hey were boys." Said Charlie.  
  
"Good excuse Charlie" Harry remarked pulling the sheets over his head. "More to having a girlfriend then kissing. She makes me wait and I like that, it will be twice as good once I do kiss her because she doesn't just kiss anybody."  
  
Harry had to try to occupy the boys mind with girls so they wouldn't ask him any questions about the day. It had become easier these days he felt as though his adventures with his friends were slipping away. As long as he kept them from asking, everything would be okay. 


	13. Just The Beginning

The next day was indeed a Saturday so everyone decided to sleep in. Elyzabeth was the second up after Hermione and they were down in the Common Room playing chess. They were getting into a very heated game in which Elyzabeth had won. But no matter how much the two competed they didn't take out any aggressions on one another. Both being quite good at everything felt very relieved to know they weren't the only ones in the world. Then they decided after seeing the boys still weren't coming down to start another in which Hermione won. But Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Elyzabeth was letting her win. She decided to keep her thoughts to herself, seeing that Elyzabeth was distracted her minds on other issues. Then Elyzabeth spoke up.  
  
"I'm going up there. He's taking way too long."  
  
"Wait Lyza. Just one more game."  
  
"No thanks, I really want to do this project with Harry. A rematch later, okay?"  
  
"Fine Ron needs to wake up as well then."  
  
Elyzabeth crept up into Harry's room and saw him sleeping in his bed and he was mumbling something. The room was so tiny compared to Elyzabeth and her roommate's room. Maybe because there were clothes everywhere and you could barely see the floor. She then realized that Harry was tossing and turning very violently in his bed and she listened closely. "No. Merlin. Don't!! Don't fall for it he's not trying to be your friend he's the enemy. No. NO!!!!" he screamed.  
  
She ran over to his bed and touched his face and moved his hair to stare at his scar. She really cared for Harry and wanted to know what was upsetting him so much. It must be bad because nothing upsets Harry this much. "Harry. Harry it's okay you can wake up. It's just a dream." She whispered stroking his head.  
  
He jumped up. Harry was sweating a lot. Pretty drenched he was shaking and he looked up to see a very worried Elyzabeth. She sat down next to him and hugged him she wasn't letting go. "Harry what's the matter?"  
  
"I don't know. My head is killing me though." She touched his scar and took out her wand.  
  
"Asprinda." And touched the tip of her wand to his head. "Better."  
  
"A little. Thank you."  
  
"Harry don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought you were getting possessed or something."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's over." Thing was it wasn't over it was just beginning. 


End file.
